


A Flower's Promise

by CinnaMonroe



Series: All's Well, Life's Fair [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Final Fantasy VII Remake Spoilers, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Post Crisis Core, Reunion, Romance, Slow Burn, Takes place right after Crisis Core, Zack Fair Being Zack Fair, Zack Fair Lives, other characters are mentioned but no tags unless appearances, relationships are complicated, zack is a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaMonroe/pseuds/CinnaMonroe
Summary: Though he didn't know how, he had outlasted the waves of Shinra militia sent to cut him down. Despite the odds, all the months of running, he had made it.Zack had a promise to keep in Midgar. And an overdue apology.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Series: All's Well, Life's Fair [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727578
Comments: 24
Kudos: 72





	A Flower's Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefruitloopchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefruitloopchan/gifts).



> I was compelled to write this after watching the full gameplay of Final Fantasy VII: Remake (I have no PS4). I've put off years of writing a happy ending for Crisis Core as I accepted canon as is since I went into the game knowing Zack's fate. Also I simply didn't have inspiration, Zack's death to this day hits me ("Why" punches the feels).
> 
> However that's changed now thanks to one scene in the game that sparked hope for a split continuity/canon alternate universe for events. Also I blame [thefruitloopchan](https://thefruitloop-chan.tumblr.com/) for giving me further fuel for this segment/whole AU with her art and fangirling with me over everything. I've actually been sitting on this fic for a few weeks. The heavy symbolism of the flowers in the game helped too, especially rewatching Crisis Core scenes. Hoping for a CC HD remake for its 20th anniversary!
> 
> This takes place a couple of days after the end of Crisis Core, late September aka a few months before Final Fantasy VII takes place in December (following the [canon timeline](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Final_Fantasy_VII_timeline)). Also Aerith here is more like her FF7/FF7:R counterpart vs how she was in Crisis Core given it's been some years and she's developed as a person and grown braver, more daring and outspoken.

### A Flower's Promise

The light squeak of a floorboard wasn’t what gave away the presence lingering near the open door. Years of training and experience had trained him, honed his body to be on the alert for the slightest sound or even aura that radiated from a person. However there was no malicious intent to send his senses prickling, no murderous aura urging some primal part of him to stand his ground and fight to protect all those he held dear. This presence was calm, unassuming and familiar. 

What a sight he must have been, battle worn and shuffling his way through the slums, trying to reach Sector 5. He barely felt the weight across his shoulders as he willed himself forward, noting the scuffing feet of his near comatose companion. Getting to the church seemed like a long shot as he drew attention to himself by curious and afraid residents. Thankfully fate had granted him a kindness and he’d been intercepted by an angel he longed to see while he was still breathing. 

“Morning.” Zack greeted with a wide smile, covered in various bandages that were namely on his face, as he turned away from the window where sunshine streamed in, bathing him with its warmth. Nearby was a single yellow flower in a vase on the windowsill, his first indicator it wasn’t a dream as he’d dared to reach out and touch it. Despite the unknown room and bed, the flower’s familiarity anchored him as well as the figure he took in who now stood in the doorway. “Beautiful day, huh?” 

It was another day, one that he hadn’t been certain he would live to see but by some miracle, he was there. He had made it. 

“Actually, early afternoon, sleepyhead.” Aerith smiled, more radiant than he had last seen her if that were possible, a bit more mature looking—which was logical given she was older. She still wore the pink bow he had bought her on their first date but presently wore a button down light pink dress and a red bolero jacket. Her tone was light and teasing though her emerald green eyes reflected worry he couldn’t miss even with the distance between them. 

Near the door his Buster Sword, a memento of his mentor Angeal, sat against the wall where he’d left it yesterday when he’d managed to make it into the room with some assistance. The sword that had helped him beat back Shinra’s forces for nearly a year while on the run, what had helped him make his stand on the outskirts of Midgar. Helped him beat all odds as his sole weapon. 

Maybe Angeal was still looking out for him, even with all his copies dead. 

“Sorry for imposing.” The apology tumbled out as he glanced away, suddenly remembering just how long it had been and feeling a sting at the memory of the noble death of the last Angeal remnant. After getting Aerith’s last and only letter he’d received, he had been determined to make it back. He had nowhere else to go, besides back home to Gongaga, but Shinra was watching his parents—something Cissnei had pointed out some weeks if not months ago as time blurred together. 

He was a fugitive of Shinra, a company that threw him under the bus just like it had with its top SOLDIER officers despite giving them all he had for service. Such was the reward of those in 1st Class it seemed, going crazy or getting themselves killed. He blinked away the melancholy though it settled in his chest stubbornly. 

Did Aerith still feel the same about it after four years of radio silence? Of him falling off the face of the earth though it was not by his choice—damn Hojo and his experiments. The urge to see her one last time had been his driving force, to let her know he hadn’t flaked nor kicked the bucket. Hope kept him going though he had told himself simply seeing her would be enough before he found somewhere to hide from Shinra in the underbelly of Midgar; where he would be able to start a new life. 

“Please, not at all!” Aerith took a few steps forward, her boots gently pattering against the floor and drawing him out of his thoughts. Her lips pressed together as her hands clenched, seemingly searching for words. “You really needed the rest. I’m just glad you’re alright.” 

That he was alive. 

Longing and awkwardness stretched between them, Zack grasping for what to say. The first thing he had uttered during their reunion in the slums was a casual and tired, “Hi.” It was a bit of a blur after that but he was certain at some point, probably from part delirium and relief, he’d said something along the lines of, “Sorry I’m late. Got caught up in a few things and I’m dragging my sorry ass back.” 

After finally seeing his girlfriend after four years that’s what he had to say first, despite everything. The thought made him cringe, imagining what Angeal or Cissnei would say at the lapse in charm though winning points for being sincere. However another thought gnawed at him, one that had taken root once he’d read Aerith’s last letter. 

Were they even a couple anymore? Had she moved on in his absence? Wasn’t he putting her in an awkward position as she essentially was hiding him away? Him and— 

“How’s Cloud?” Zack’s head whipped around, concern suddenly saturating his body as he realized what other meaning could be behind Aerith’s expression. All other thoughts were gone as he focused on the one who needed the most help, the one he had been sole caretaker of for all the months they were on the run. Where was he? “Is he alright?” 

“Your friend’s next door in my room.” Aerith assured, coming closer slowly and lingering a few feet from the bed. “He’s doing fine, just dazed. Said your name once but that’s it. You said it was mako poisoning…?” 

“Yeah…” 

“He’s a SOLDIER too, like you?” 

“No,” Zack shook his head before a small smile formed. “He should have been though with that tenacity of his.” 

Cloud always stood out as a cadet to Zack, his dedication and strong-will proving formidable though perhaps it was partly due to being a country boy kindred spirit. However he had been able to deliver a killing blow to Sephiroth after the duo’s former 1st Class SOLDIER idol went crazy—a betrayal Zack spent months thinking about while on the run, along with everything else when he had a moment to spare to rest. Cloud’s failure to make it into the SOLDIER program was simply an injustice caused by apparent uncontrollable limitations Shinra had observed per protocol though it was clear Cloud was truly SOLDIER material, albeit rather unorthodox. Now perhaps others would be more inclined to agree. 

Though presently it was easier to get that impression of Cloud given his SOLDIER outfit Zack had dressed him in, disposing of the mako soaked clothing that only hampered Cloud’s recovery. If anyone got a proper look at Cloud’s eyes they would see the telling “mako” infusion as well, something Zack noticed some time after their escape. By all appearances, Cloud was a SOLDIER and by Zack’s opinion, had the fine makings of one despite being stuck as an infantryman. 

The smile faded as he grew solemn, “Not that it would have done him any good, working any higher for Shinra… just a glorified dog doing their dirty work. Serve them loyally and this is how they treat us. I knew it had its dark side, first with Genesis and Angeal but to let us be lab rats for Hojo?” 

Aerith stiffened at the name but took a breath before approaching the bed and sitting down on the edge. The bold move startled Zack, causing him to blink as she sat so close he could smell her sweet scent of flowers that had been but a memory until yesterday. Her hands reached for his and clasped them gently, giving a reassuring squeeze as her eyes gazed into his, “You’re here now, and that’s all that matters. Though, we have a lot of catching up to do.” 

“Yeah, we do…” Zack smiled gently, his heart pounding as his chest tightened with anticipation and yearning. Thoughts of the years of absence and statement in the eighty-ninth letter being the final one were pushed back as he tried to focus on the moment, on Aerith, “I see you’re wearing pink.” 

“Well, you did suggest it. Though if I remember correctly you said to wear it whenever we met.” She gestured to herself before offering a playful smile, still holding his hand with one of hers. It had been a joke of a suggestion that wasn’t intended to be taken into consideration, even if Zack was being playfully half serious at the time—not that Aerith didn’t look beautiful in pink, let alone anything she wore he thought. 

“But you were wearing it yesterday too before—,” Zack paused with realization at Aerith’s change in fashion sense, the fact she was wearing the color even without knowing they would run into each other that day. She had been anticipating his return, something the final letter’s tone was saturated in the line: “I wish I knew where you were.” 

He let out a groan, placing his head in his free hand, “Man, I really am the worst boyfriend.” 

“I wouldn’t say that. Then again, you were my first real boyfriend so there’s nothing much to compare to.” 

A sigh escaped him, weary and disappointed as he had his answer, “Guess I deserved that. Can’t expect someone to wait around forever.” 

He had fulfilled his promise at least, to come see her last they had talked on the phone when he was on mission in Nibelheim—right before everything went to hell. His wish for her to wait for him after getting her letter had been too selfish; how could he expect her to hang on a few more weeks let alone months after the penning of the final letter until he reached her? Four years was long enough and he didn’t fault her even though his heart sank. 

“Well, maybe I should have added ‘only’ in there, but I didn’t want to hurt your feelings.” Aerith tapped her chin in mock thought, offering him a playful smile. 

“Ouch, thanks for the consideration. Appreciate the kid-gloves, but despite my body’s state I don’t think injury to my feelings would be too much—I’d be a full set in fact. I can handle it, promise.” He reassured with a light laugh, his chest squeezing despite the genuine humor he felt. She had said “only;” then that meant there was still a chance…? Were they still together despite everything? 

“Oh no, you’ve got to rest and get better. I promise not to throw punches while you’re down for the count.” 

“You are a merciful angel.” Zack smiled at Aerith’s teasing, finding it refreshing as he let his thoughts become an undercurrent to ignore while taking in her appearance once more, afraid it would vanish suddenly like a dream. She had grown more bold in his absence, though perhaps he simply never got the chance to see that side of her given how their usual dates went. She was truly a confident young woman now, one that was more assertive though with that familiar caring and thoughtful air he remembered. 

Reality hit him once more like a sledgehammer and a frown swept away what cheer he had, “God, four years. **Four years!** You kept writing to me even though I never replied… How can I expect anything after that long? I’m so sorry for making you wait. You deserve better.” 

“It wasn’t your fault.” Aerith’s hands clasped over his once more, demanding his attention as she gave him a kind but stern expression. “Besides, I didn’t mind waiting for you even though I did worry. I knew you were out there, somewhere. Something inside told me so, even if Tseng couldn’t say.” 

“Tseng, huh? Guess he kept up his word.” Zack’s mood lightened at Aerith’s sincere comfort as well as at the thought of his Turk ally, someone he considered a friend. Just as he was daring to lean back into his pillow, his now well rested brain slapped him with a clear thought that had escaped consideration before. He bolted upright, startling Aerith as he began scrambling to get up. 

“Crap, what was I thinking!? The Turks, they’ll know I’m here! They probably have orders to take us back to Shinra!” 

“Wha-? W-wait-” 

“I’ve got to get Cloud away from here!” Zack threw the covers back, wincing as his injuries flared in anger, reminding him he hadn’t had a real bed to sleep in years and demanding him to appreciate its comfort longer. “I can’t drag you into trouble. So stupid. Coming to where Shinra has eyes… I should have contacted Kunsel for help—no they’d probably track it. I have to-” 

“Now wait just a minute!” Aerith exclaimed, pressing a hand against Zack’s chest as she stood up, blocking his escape. “You’ll do no such thing. You will remain here in bed and heal. You’re in no state to go running off to who knows where between your injuries and your friend’s state. You both need treatment and rest.” 

“But they’ll-” 

“No buts! Your job is to get better and stay in one piece. I only just got you back.” 

“I can’t let you be put in danger because of m-” 

“Ah, ah. No.” 

“But-” 

“That’s end of this discussion, understood?” Aerith pushed him with surprising strength and he found himself suddenly sitting on the bed. She gave a confident smile, placing one hand on her hip while the other was poised to push him back down if needed, “Trust me, I can handle it.” 

Zack stared for a few moments, jaw hanging before he blinked. He rubbed his neck sheepishly, “I feel like I was scolded by my mom, minus the lack of my full name.” 

“Is that something you should say to your girlfriend?” Aerith looked offended, shooting him a pouty look. “Maybe I did make a mistake waiting all this time.” 

“Oh I’m in the doghouse now.” Zack offered a wry smile, rubbing the back of his neck and wincing from pain as well as his choice of words. “Sorry, guess I’m a bit rusty… and thanks, Aerith.” 

Her expression softened and she smiled as she looked down at him. “You’re welcome. But I mean it, no funny business. I only just got you back. Though, this wasn’t what I imagined for when I finally brought a boy home. Two in fact!” 

“I guess I made a memorable first impression on your family.” 

“Well, at least you finally got to meet my mom. I think she was half convinced I had a made up boyfriend so I could blow off others! Especially when I told her he was a SOLDIER.” 

“I’ll introduce myself properly, promise.” When he wasn’t half dead and had a functional brain that helped prevent him from inserting his foot into his mouth. “Also I’ll properly thank her for putting us up. I won’t overstay our welcome.” 

“Zack, please. You’ve been missing for a long time, I’ll treasure every moment I have with you. And I’d like to know what happened, if you want to talk about it. I won’t force you I’m just… I’m glad you’re here.” Her warm hands clasped his once more, her emerald eyes shimmering with emotion. 

“I owe you an explanation. I promise to tell you everything, it’s just a lot…” 

“Take your time, I’m not going anywhere. Well, I am but I’ll be back. You on the other hand stay put.” 

“Wait, do you have somewhere to sleep? I mean I’m… Cloud is… your bed-” 

“It’s okay we figured it out. Once you’re well enough you can bunk together in one room. For now you need to rest a bit more.” 

“Man, I have a hard time sitting still… but for you, I will. For a day at least.” Zack suppressed the urge to do a set of squats though his body still needed rest to knit itself back together. Even with his enhancement from the mako experiments that mafe him a SOLDIER his body was still human and had basic needs, including sleep and resting his muscles finally after months of being on the run. 

“Good, I don’t want you falling to pieces on me. I’ll let you know if anything changes with Cloud. You can get up and see him in a bit, long as you don’t do anything too crazy. Oh, and I’ll bring something up for you to eat before I go.” 

“Made it back in one piece, though that’s not much of a present is it?” Zack let out a sigh, shaking his head at his sorry state. “I’ll get you something better once I get working and earn some money. Kinda lost my wallet some time ago.” 

“First thing’s first! Once you’re well enough I expect that wheel on the wagon fixed!” Aerith stood up promptly and started for the door, stopping to give a curious look. “Though I guess if you haven’t been getting my letters you wouldn’t know about it breaking. I’ve been using a basket for the flowers in the meantime.” 

“The wheel… You got it.” Zack nodded with a smile, remembering the flower wagon he had made in an effort to help with his idea for her to earn money as well as spread flowers through Midgar. It had been a labor of love, but in the end he didn’t mind. “Anything else?” 

“Well, I told you my biggest wish. Do you remember?” 

He thought of the note he had tucked on his person, the words clear as day as it was the seed that ushered him toward Midgar. 

_I’d like to spend more time with you._

“Of course. I owe you a ton of one on one time. It’ll be my priority. Plus I made a promise after all I would take you to see the real sky one day. Well, after I receive the okay.” 

“Good!” Aerith brightened, clasping her hands behind her as she gave a closed mouth smile. “You just focus on getting better, we’ll talk shop later when I get back; I’ve got work to do. My mom Elmyra is downstairs. And no sneaking out, we’ll hear you.” She wagged a finger and his mind went to the squeaky floorboard that was probably the resident tattletale. 

“On my honor.” He held a hand over his heart, expression solemn though a smirk tugged his lips before he gave a casual two finger salute. He turned to look back out the window but settled on the yellow flower in the vase, a sense of nostalgia creeping up on him. “That flower, it’s the same as the ones in the church, isn’t it?” 

“Yep! They symbolize reunion. Pretty fitting, don’t you think?” 

“Reunion, huh?” He gazed at the flower, the same ones he had found himself laying in all those years ago when he had fallen through the church roof from Midgar and ended up in the slums. The day he had woken up to someone he thought was an angel—someone he still thought was so, regardless of the fact she was an Ancient. It surely was fate he had ended up there, among flowers that tied them together. 

Zack turned to look at Aerith who lingered in the doorway, her fingers interlaced as she tilted her head playfully. He smiled at the reality before him, “Yeah, it’s perfect.” 

A promise to return had been kept. 

He’d made it made it back. 

He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments appreciated! 
> 
> I have a few other fics planned for this series, one shots each. I don't have a set cap yet but we'll see. Most will be mini-stories (I try to do at least 2k, 3k is ideal for me). Depends on inspiration and if people commission specific events/themes.
> 
> Here's to holding over until the next part for FF7:R in 3-5 years :')
> 
> In the meantime I got salty over Zack's new voice actor sounding off (less emotion, more like a stereotypical anime cocky teen) so I put his usual VA Rick Gomez's CC lines over the Remake scene where I could and put it on Youtube [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PtVd-xqelDs) (also I have two versions, one with better music edits)
> 
> Until next time~


End file.
